Cannonbolt
Cannonbolt is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of an Arburian Pelarota from the destroyed planet Arburia. Appearance Cannonbolt is a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural, yellow armor plating on its back, shoulders and the backs of his arms. He is mostly white with black on his upper half. Each hand of his possesses claws. He originally had sharp teeth. Cannonbolt wears the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien he now has full teeth and they are now human-like. Also he no longer has the black stripe on his chest that he did before. He wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, for both Bens, he looks similar to his appearance in Ben 10, Alien Force/Ultimate Alien, he wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and he has a black stripe going down to his belly/chest and his eyes are not connected to his shoulders. The yellow bolts on his shoulders are now hexagonal.11-year old Ben's Cannonbolt resembles his old self but his eyes are green and the omnitrix is recolored. Sphere Form When Cannonbolt turns into a sphere he rolls up into a ball with his back plates covering him. His side plates are the plates on his hand. His sphere form has half-circular lines across his body with black lines around the circular plates. Powers and Abilities Cannonbolt's shell can withstand acids, lasers, lava and even a G-force drop from space without any harm to the inside of the ball. Cannonbolt can roll into a ball like an armadillo or pill bug to encase itself in this plating. There is enough space within the shell while rolled up to protect and transport other fairly big things. In Protector of Earth, Cannonbolt can spin around to make a small tornado, roll in a circle on the ground to damage enemies, blast down to make a large shockwave, flop face-down to make a smaller shockwave, compress himself in ball form, then letting go creating a large blast, and bounce off multiple enemies. In Vilgax Attacks, Cannonbolt can bounce around to make several shockwaves. When in the form of a rolled-up ball, Cannonbolt can increase his rotational momentum and roll into enemies as an attack, as well as ricocheting himself off of surfaces. Weaknesses Cannonbolt is subjected to the physical laws of reflection and conservation of momentum, meaning that he has difficulty stopping or controlling its direction if it picks up speed. Also, if Cannonbolt is on a sticky enough surface, he can't get up, as seen in Video Games. Ben 10 *Cannonbolt first appeared in The Big Tick, Cannonbolt couldn't figure out what powers he had, except for rolling around and decided Cannonbolt was useless. Later, he realized Cannonbolt can be powerful by defeating the Great One. *In Grudge Match, Cannonbolt battled Kevin 11. *In The Galactic Enforcers, Cannonbolt defeated Vulkanus. *In Camp Fear, Cannonbolt saved Gilbert. *In Back With a Vengeance, Cannonbolt appeared twice. *In Ben 10,000, in an alternate timeline, Cannonbolt battled Vilgax and defeated Dr. Animo. *In A Change of Face, Cannonbolt defeated Charmcaster. *In Benwolf, Cannonbolt defeated the Yenaldooshi. *In Game Over, Cannonbolt battled Kenko's minions, accidentally making Ishiyama lose a life in the process. *In Be Afraid of the Dark, Cannonbolt fell onto Earth from space with Max and Gwen. *In Don't Drink the Water, Cannonbolt battled Hex. *In Big Fat Alien Wedding, Cannonbolt battled a Sludgepuppy. *In Ken 10, an alternate timeline Cannonbolt appeared. *In Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix, Cannonbolt broke into Azmuth's lab. *In Goodbye and Good Riddance, an alternate timeline Cannonbolt saved Carl from Vilgax. Alien Force *Cannonbolt returned to Alien Force in War of the Worlds: Part 1. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1, Cannonbolt defeated Ssserpent. *In Primus, Cannonbolt threw Vilgax into the Codon Stream. Ultimate Alien *Cannonbolt returned to Ultimate Alien in Fame, Cannonbolt was seen on TV. *In Duped, Cannonbolt failed to battle Urian. *In Video Games, Cannonbolt was defeated by the Stalker. *In Too Hot To Handle, Cannonbolt goes Ultimate to get P'andor into his armor. *In Map of Infinity, Cannonbolt escapes a temple. *In Where the Magic Happens, Cannonbolt defeats some stone creatures. *In Perplexahedron, Cannonbolt battles Ultimate Aggregor, until he goes Ultimate. *In The Transmogrification of Eunice, Cannonbolt goes Ultimate to chase Sunder. *In The Big Story, Cannonbolt was used by Plant Ben to capture Jimmy. *In Revenge of the Swarm, Cannonbolt battled Clone Victor Validus. * In It's Not Easy Being Gwen, Cannonbolt battled Dr. Animo twice before going Ultimate. *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Cannonbolt saved Rex from Alpha and later was shot from the Slam Cannon to obtain the Omega Nanite from Alpha's body. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Cannonbolt was seen at the end of the episode confronting Albedo. Omniverse *In "The More Things Change: Part 1" Cannonbolt tries to stop Liam, Fistina, and Bubble Helmet from robbing the market meanwhile causing damage to it accidently. Appearances Alternate Future In an alternate timeline, Cannonbolt is nearly the same as the 10-year old version, but with a different color scheme for the legs, which sport a black pants-like design similar to the one for Four Arms. He also has longer claws. His eyes are closer to his shoulder armor and the Omnitrix symbol is higher up, being on the top of his head, rather than his forehead. Naming and Translations Video Games CannonboltPoE.png|Cannonbolt in Protector of Earth Cannonbolt AF VilgaxAttacks.png|Cannonbolt in Vilgax Attacks Ben 10: Protector of Earth Cannonbolt has the Dark Heroes and the DNA Force skin. Cannonbolt is needed for defeating the Snap Dragon. Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Cannonbolt replaces Alien X, but he is replaced by Upchuck in the DS version. Punch Time Explosion XL He is one of the aliens used by 10-Year old Ben. Trivia *Cannonbolt's ball form is similar to Samus Aran's Morph Ball ability from the Metroid games. *Cannonbolt is one of the aliens to be seen in all 3 series. The others being Diamondhead, Way Big, Upchuck and Ghostfreak. *Derrick Wyatt confirmed Cannonbolt would be voiced by David Kaye in Omniverse here. See also *Cannonbolt Gallery *Ultimate Cannonbolt Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Murderers Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Clone Transformations